Certain bromine, chlorine, and iodine containing halogenated chemical agents have been used to extinguish fires. The use of iodine-containing compounds as fire extinguishing agents has been avoided primarily due to the expense of their manufacture or due to possible toxicity considerations.
Bromine-containing and chlorine-containing compounds; Halon 251 (CF3CF2Cl) Halon 1301 (CF3Br), Halon 1211 (CF2BrCl), and Halon 2402 (BrCF2CF2Br) have been utilized to extinguish fires, for example. Although the above-named bromine or chlorine-containing Halons have been used, these agents have been asserted by some to be capable of the destruction of the earth's protective ozone layer. Also, because the agents contain no hydrogen atoms which would permit their destruction in the troposphere, the agents may also contribute to global warming.
More recently, hydrofluorocarbons have been proposed for fire suppression. However, a disadvantage of these compounds is their relatively high global warming potential.
The present disclosure provides novel compounds, combustion prevention compositions and systems, as well as, methods for using the same to extinguish and/or prevent combustion.